


Help Us All

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Sorry buds, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, gay is good kids, hah, i also dont really ship luke and ryan but ill survive, i also want you to suffer, i dont know what the fuck im doing, i dont really ship them lol, i just want these boys to be happy and gay, marcel and scott have a platonic relationship, so here i am?, tbh, watch out this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: It's the apocalypse and Evan and the rest of his friends have to battle it out together.Will they survive?Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon ran into Evans room as he was doing something, an axe in his hand. Evan turned around, staring at the bloody axe in Jons hand first "Dear God, tell me you did not murder someone." Jon shook his head quickly. "What? No! But we need to get out here. Now." Jon said, setting the axe near the door.

Evan looked at him, confused "Why? What's going on?" Jon pointed to the window, motioning for him to look outside. Evan stared at the window before walking towards it. He was about to say something about it being normal until he saw someone walking towards another person, immediately nawing on their arm, as they screamed in agony. Evan flinched away, trying not to throw up at the bloody scene. Evan looked at him, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach, or was it vomit? He didn't know and didn't care, it didn't feel good either way. Jon picked the axe back up "You need to pack shit up." he said quickly, looking outside the room to see if anything broke in.

"What is happening?!"

"I dont know, hurry please."

"Okay, Jon..?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fucking scared.."

"Me too.."

Jon looked out again, sighing when he saw nothing. Evan grabbed a backpack and shoved stuff in it. "You all done?" Jon asked. Evan nodded before breaking down. Jon dropped his axe and went to go hug his friend as he cried. "Wh- Why is this h-happening?" Evan said between sobs. "I don't know, Evan.. I honestly don't.." 

After Evan was done crying, he leaned up to wipe his eyes. Jon looked out the door again, quietly cursing to himself as he saw something walk in the door. He softly walked back towards Evan "Someone came in, stay here and find a weapon for yourself" he whispered. Evan nodded and quietly began searching around his room. Jon held up the axe as he began walking down the stairs to the front door. He began to swing, stopping midway when he saw the familiar face "Luke?" the identified man turned around. "Holy fuck! Jon! Your here?! Are you all alone?" he whisper yelled. Jon shook his head and put the axe down. 

"Okay, me neither.." Jon looked around him to see an anxious Ryan. 

Jon turned around to walk up the stairs, as soon as he did he saw Evan peek his head out, exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding, as soon as he saw Jon. 

Luke saw Evan and waved at him. Evan moved his mouth in an 'O' shape and waved back. Jon looked back at Luke "Have you seen anyone else?" Luke thought for a moment "Well, we saw Lucas, but he was running after John.." Jon nodded before walking up to Evan.

"Did you find something?" he asked softly. Luke smiled when Jon asked that, the way he said it softly, he knew he had a crush on the male. Evan nodded at Jon, not seeing Luke's smile. Evan held up a pocket knife. Jon nodded, agreeing that it was a good choice and walked out the room with his axe. 

Jon could hear Luke and Ryan's conversation and him and Evan walked near the door it being either an 'Its okay' or an 'I love you, I won't let any one hurt you' Jon smiled at that, it stung a little that his friend could find the love of his life but he couldn't confess to his best friend. Jon put his hand on the doorknob "Everyone ready?" he asked quietly, every one nodded, except Ryan who was shifting nervously behind Luke. 

Jon nodded his head, suddenly feeling extremely anxious, he opened the door slowly and gasped at what he saw,

Zombies!

Everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ.." Jon muttered opening the door wider. Lucky for him none of the zombies saw him. He turned back to the group, "We need to be very quiet, 'kay?" he whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement as Jon stepped out slowly.

Jon put up his axe defensively, slowly walking around the house. They soon hid by an old abandoned house. "What's the plan?" Evan asked, putting the blade away in his pocket knife, still holding the handle. "Um.. We should try to find other people.." Jon said, not sure of what to do? "Who all do we find?" Ryan piped up. Jon shrugged, putting his hands over his eyes to shield it from the bright sun. "Well first of all, we need to find shelter." Everyone nodded as they tiptoed around the abonded house. 

Jon suddenly stopped his his tracks. "Wha-" Jon put a hand over Evans mouth. Evan pawed at the mouth, eventually giving up. "What's wrong?" Luke whispered. Jon pointed to 2 people. Luke put a hand on his chest "I thought you saw a zombie or something.." Jon shook his head, excited. Jon suddenly pulled his hand away from Evans face " _Ew!_ What the hell?" Jon huffed, whiping his hand on his pants as Evan laughed quietly.

Jon quickly walked over to the two people, as everyone follow behind him. 

"Lucas look behind you!" one of the men said. "What?" Lucas jumped as he saw Jon behind him. "John, you piece of shit." John laughed behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Lucas slapped the hand off him, before crossing his arms and turning back to Jon "So, your alive?" John facepalmed behind the white haired man. Jon put a hand on his own chest, taking offense "You thought I wouldnt? Lucas, I am offended!" Lucas laughed at him, "Before we do die, let's go." he grabbed his own weapon before shooing John. 

It felt like they walked for miles until they got to a mall. John groaned as soon as he got to the entrance "It's locked.." he said. Evan hummed for a moment until walking over to it and stabbing his knife through the key hole and twisting it around. He soon said "Taaadaa." as he threw the lock on the ground, alerting some of the zombies. "Fuck" John cursed "Get in the goddamn mall if you don't want to die!" Evan nodded, prying open the door and quickly walking in. After the last person was in, Evan took a random chair and pushed it near the door. "Is anyone here?! Ow!" Lucas yelled, getting a nudge in the side. "You idiot, zombies could be in here" Jon said. Lucas rolled his eyes "Really? Zombies locked the door?" Jon stared at him intensely "They could be smart zombies" Lucas laughed at the crazy man before walking around. 

"Evan? Jon? Your alive?!" a voice said and they all turned around

"Holy shit! Your alive?" Jon smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 7 am and I haven't slept


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah man! I think I'm an expert at being alive." The voice said. "Tyler.." Evan sighed. "What?" said male asked, looking at Evan. "Nothing.. Let's go before we all die." Evan said, looking at Jon. Jon nodded and walked away towards a store. Evan chewed on his bottom lip, looking around nervously. Jon stopped to look at him "Are you okay?" he asked while John complained about how they stopped. Smitty quickly shut him up with a slap on the arm. Evan looked over at the two before looking back at the slightly shorter man "Yeah, just nervous I guess, yknow?" Jon nodded, turning back towards the store they were heading towards, walking again so John didn't complain anymore. 

As soon as they got in the store, everyone started to bring up whatever weapon they had. John stepped in front of Smitty, trying to protect him if anything came out while Smitty made a sound of protest. "Shh," John whispered, "there could be zombies or somethin'" Smitty huffed before obeying. They looked around the store, seeing or hearing no zombies. Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he learned it was just them. Tyler turned around towards the entrance, "Hmm.." he thought as he looked up at the bars that were supposed to come down. "Is there any ladders around here?" he asked. "Um... I don't know." Ryan replied, "I'll look." John said as he picked up the bat he put down before "Wow, so heroic." Smitty muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from John. 

John walked towards the storage room door, Smitty following behind him. John went to put his hand on the door handle until a bang came from inside the room. 

> _**BANG BANG BANG** _

"Uh.. There's something behind the door" Smitty mumbles. "No shit, are you gonna say it's banging too?" John added "Jeez, so rude." John rolled his eyes "Step back, so you don't get hit with the door." Smitty shuffled back as John opened the door. "Fuck!" John said as the zombie tried to bite him as soon as he opened the door. John swung the bat at the zombies head, making it stumble, but it soon stopped, launching at him, making John fall. 

Smitty panicked as the zombie got closer, he looked around, seeing a shovel. He grabbed it and bashed it into the zombies side as it got to Johns leg. "Get. The. Fuck. Away!" Smitty grunted as he slammed the shovel into the zombie. He took the shovel away as the zombie slowly died again. "Jesus Christ" John muttered as he stood up. Smitty dropped the bloody shovel on the zombie, looking over at John. "Are you okay?" he asked as he moved over to John "Yeah I'm fine, but I can't say the exact same thing about you, you looked like you just murdered someone.. That was actually alive!" John said as he gestured towards Smitty's body, which was covered in blood. 

Smitty laughed quietly, leaning closer to hug John. John hugged him back, smiling as he felt Smitty nustle his head into Johns chest. "You scared me.. I thought you were gonna die.." Smitty mumbled into Johns shirt "Sorry.." John replied. Smitty pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "Help me get the ladder? Your taller than me any way." Smitty asked. John nodded and went into the storage room which, thankfully, had no more zombies in it.  John grabbed the ladder, and carried it to the guys. "Jeez, what happened over there?" Luke asked as he looked at Smitty's body "Don't want to talk about it." Smitty muttered before going over  to the candy. John looked at him and frowned. "Here ya go." John said as he gave the ladder to Tyler. John soon walked over to Smitty, who was eating M&M's. 

Jon sighed from his seat ontop of the counter. "This has been one hell of a day" he said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidently posted this before I was done so now I have re write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk :)

John sat next to Smitty as he watched Tyler try to grab the bars. He cheered when he succeeded and dragged them down. He turned his attention back to the Canadian, "You doing okay?" Smitty looked over from where he was reading the back of the M&M's bag. "Huh? Oh.. I guess. I mean I just killed someone who was already dead." he answered. John nodded, wrapping his arms around him for sort of a comfort thing. 

Jon turned around to look at the two boys  _Jeez, can they be more oblivious?_ he thought to himself. He smiled as he thought of an idea. He rushed to Evan, "Evan, Evan, Evan, guess what?" he asked as he shook them. Evan choked on his drink a little as he got startled, he swallowed and twisted the lid. "What?" he asked as he put his drink down, "Okay I know it's like the middle of the apocolypse," he said as he looked over at John and Smitty again, "but I need to do something about them two." Evan looked over at them "What? What are you going to do.. To them?" he asked. 

Jon explained the idea, walking over the John. "Can you come here for a moment?" he asked, making John look up in surprise "Uh.. Sure?" he answered, unwrapping his arm from Smitty "Be right back, Smit." he said, following Jon. They walked into the bathroom, and Jon locked the door. "Woah buddy, I don't want sex." John said as he was cornered into the door. "Wait- what? No.. N- what?" Jon sputtered. "No man, I'm into someone else but I need to ask you someone." John nodded as he crossed his arms, "Do you like.. Smitty?" he asked, making John flush. "What?! No.. I mean.. Yes.. I mean.. Y- maybe..?" he asked as the room suddenly felt small. Jon smiled, pretending to zip his lips, "Your secrets safe with me." John sighed as they went back outside

On the other hand, Evan had to do his side of the plan. Evan grabbed Smitty from his seat, walking him into the frozen food isle. "What the fuck?" he asked as he stated at Evan. "Smitty.. I need to tell you something.." Smitty nodded slowly "And it is?" he asked. "Smitty, I love you.." Smitty gasped "What?!" he asked "Sorry dude but I'm in to John.." he said, smiling awkwardly. Evan smiled "Okay.. By the way I don't like you.." he said as he walked away leaving a stunned Smitty "What?!" he yelled


	5. Chapter 5

John walked around the Target, pacing back and forth. _What? What just happened_ circled in his head over and over. He sighed as he walked over to Jon. “Hey, can I talk to you?” Jon turned around and nodded “What's up?” he asked. John shuffled nervously on his feet before taking in a deep breath “Ilikesmittyidontknoehowtoconfess” John said quickly. Jon put his hands up to rest on John's shoulders “I don't mean to be rude, but.. Could you tell me what the fuck you just said?”

John whined, it coming out more sexually then it needed to be but, let's be honest when has something never been sexual with John? “Use your ears you old man!” Jon crossed his arms "Ex-scuse you! I'm only six years older than you!” he huffed. “Yeah yeah.. Anway..” John trailed off as he put his hands into fists. “Anyway..?” John questioned. “I like Smitty.. And.. I dont know how to confess..” John said as he rubbed his arms.

“What?” Jon but his lip to try to stop his smile as he realized someone else with them, he failed though. John looked over, his face turning red as he saw Smitty “What?” he quickly replied. “I'll just.. Go..” Jon said as his smile shone brightly as he shuffled away. “You.. Like me?” Smitty asked as he got closer to John. John laughed quietly “I guess.. B-But it's fine if you don't like me back!” he answered. Smitty shook his head, smiling, as he answered. “Your an idiot..”

John went to answer but he got stopped by slightly chapped lips touching his. He felt a pair of hands touch his face. He slowly closed his eyes as he hands went to Smittys sides. He felt Smitty smile on his lips. “Can you guys not make out?” a voice asked. They quickly pulled apart, seeing Tyler stand there. Even though his sour attitude, he had a huge smile on his face as he bit into a Snickers bar. “I mean.. if your gonna fuck go ahead but dont do it in the middle of the toy isle.” Tyler said as he gave a thumbs up to the two before walking away.

“So..” John started, staring into Smittys heterochromic eyes. He always loved him. They were red and blue and beautiful. John was cut off from his thoughts as Smitty continued for him “So.. Are we dating now?” If John wasn't dying then, he's dying now “Yeah” he said quietly as he leaned in to connect their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING WROTE THIS ONE TIME BUT LIFE HATES ME AND MADE ME POST IT AND NOW IM MAD
> 
> pls talk to me on Tumblr my acc is galaxyforests tysm


	6. Chapter 6

Jon clapped happily as he saw John and Smitty walk to the front of the Target hand in hand, "Oh, that's cute!" Jon gushed as he watched them. "It's not cute when you find them fuckin' in the toy isle." Tyler said as he walked passed them. John snorted "Atleast we have sex, unlike  _somebody I know._ " he said, coughing soon after "Tyler." he said lowly then coughed again, laughing softly when he felt Smitty hit him lightly. Tyler huffed and walked away. 

" _Okay.._ anyway," Jon said as he clapped his hands, "we need to move!" he said as he looked at the two. "Could you two go get the others?" He said. John groaned loudly "Really? Can't you get them yourself?" he asked. Jon hummed "I could, but, I don't mean to seem like momma Brock, you need to aplogize." Jon said, smiling at the two. John groaned again " _Fine._ " he said before dragging Smitty with him. 

"Hey, bitch, Del needs ya." John said as he saw Evan. Evan turned around "Hm? M'kay" he said, looking at their hands for a moment and smiling at Smitty before walking way. John turned the corner and saw Tyler, he let out a small whine, walking towards him. "Hey!" John said loudly, startling the taller man. Tyler looked at him and crossed his arms. "Whatcha need?" John rolled his eyes at his tone of voice "Del told me to apologize, so sorry I guess, but he needs ya'" he said. Tyler squinted his eyes at him, opening them wider soon after and shrugging "'Kay." he said before walking away. 

"Well that was easier than I thought." John mumbled, turning to walk around for the other two. Smitty giggled beside him, leaning closer to him "Did'ya think he was going to fight you or somethin'?" John laughed "No, just thought he was gonna like start saying some things." Smitty stopped him, leaning in for a kiss. John smiled and closed the gap between them. Smitty hummed and pulled away soon after. 

John whined loudly "We could of fucked! In the frozen isle too!" John said loudly earning a loud "No!" from Tyler. Smitty winked "Maybe later." John smiled, starting to walk again "Whatever you say, baby." Smitty felt like he was floating when John said 'baby.' Smitty didnt really have a lot of names when he had past girlfriends and some boyfriends. Smittys smile grew and he snuggled himself into John's side. 

After they found Ryan and Luke who were, let's say more or less about to have sex, they went back to the front. John stuffed one of his hands into his hoodie he was wearing. "Could you two not flirt in front of everyone for five seconds." John said as he stared at Evan and Jon who were basically giving eachother heart eyes. Jon turned to face John and flipped him off, his face turning red. He thanked the Gods when Evan didn't notice. "I think it's cute." Ryan said as he held Luke's hand. Luke smiled at Ryan before nodding. 

Jon smiled "Okay! We need to make a plan!" he started, looking around to see everyone nod. "So, we need to find out friends. Because we don't know where they are and they need to be safe!" Jon said. Jon looked around again, seeing another head nod from everyone. 

"Get your weapons!" he yelled like a general. "Sir yes sir!" Everyone ,but Evan, yelled, laughing after, running in different directions to find a weapon. 

Evan smiled, being the only one who didn't leave. Jon let out a shaky breath. Evans smile took a u-turn and he looked at Jon, a frown on his face "You okay?" he asked as he walked around to get behind the cashier table. Jon nodded, a weak smile forming on his face "Just worried, like someone's gonna get hurt.." he said as he fiddled with the ends of his jacket. Evan sighed quietly before engulfing Jon into a hug. "Hey, 's going to be okay." he murmured into Jons hair. He felt him nod, wrapping his arms around Evan. Jon pulled apart, looking up at Evan. Before you know it, they were leaning closer to each other. 

There was probably a couple inches between them. "Hey!" a voice yelled. They quickly moved away from eachother, looking at the voice that yelled. John laughed as he looked at the two. Jon huffed before grabbing his axe "Lets go." he mumbled. John said an "Oops" before following him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 10 pm and I feel like dying cuz of my headache
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do to Del?" Ryan whispered as he hurried up to John. John shrugged "They were about to kiss, but like, I dunno." John whispered back as he clutched his bat as everyone started to step back out into the mall. "Being an asshole is what he did." Smitty stepped in, smiling up at the man. John smiled back at him before looking foward again. 

They soon went into a Wal-Mart, having only a few problems. As soon as they got in, they thought they could hear rustling. "For the love of God, please don't be a zombie." Smitty pleaded, still shaken up from where the zombie almost killed John. John wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

Jon, who was leading the group, walked over to the sound. As soon as he turned the corner he screamed, dropping his axe. Everyone jumped and ran over to him. They found him with an hand on his chest. "What happened?" Evan asked. Jon pointed to laughing person and everyone's face brightened up. "Marcel!" Evan said as he closed the pocket knife. Marcel was still laughing a little as he looked over at the six men. He smiled "Hey!" Jon calmed down, his heart wasn't racing anymore. "You're an asshat.." he mumbled walking away. "Jeez, what's his problem?" Marcel asked as he continued doing what he was doing, which was raiding the food. Evan did a fake cough before saying "Well I better go put down those bars!" then he walked away.

Tyler sighed "Evan and Del almost kissed and John  _ruined it!_ " He said, turning towards him. John put his hands up. Tyler turned around back to Marcel, seeing his mouth go into an 'o' shape. 

There was a loud crash and Tyler sighed again "I better go help Evan before he kills himself." Tyler walked away. John smiled as he took Smitty away into another part of the store. Marcel sighed as he opened a bag of Goldfish. 

Marcel walked out the isle and took a right turn. As soon as he did the first thing he saw was John and Smitty giggling as they walked in between clothes. Marcel shook his head before walking to the front. He saw Tyler trying to grab on to the bars as Evan looked around. He saw Marcel and jogged over "Hey, have you seen Jon?" Marcel shook his head "Nah, he might be in the bathroom or somethin'" Evan nodded before running towards the bathroom, trying to ignore Johns fake moaning. 

As soon as he went into the men's bathroom he knocked on one of the stalls. "Yes?" a voice called.  _Definitely Jon._ Evan thought "Hey, can you open the door?" he asked softly. It was silent for a minute before the stall door opened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evan asked when he saw him.

Jon shrugged "I dunno, just mad I guess." Evan frowned before hugging him again. He could feel Jon melt into the hug as he nuzzled his face into Evans shirt. 

Neither of them noticed that Marcel was looking. Marcel smiled brightly at his friends before backing away. He walked to Tyler "We need a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit just woke up so if there is some errors it's because I'm half asleep mkay?
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler nudged him, "Nice plan, just hope we survive to do it." Tyler said, muttering the last part, Marcel not hearing it. Marcel nodded happily, running off to probably go tell everyone else. Tyler smiled as he watched Jon and Evan walk out the bathroom together. Jon walked over to one of the cooler/mini fridge things and took out a drink. "Did you guys fuck or what?" Tyler asked, making Jon flip him off while he drank the soda. 

Tyler laughed at him, walking away soon after. 

As soon as he was gone Evan walked over to Jon. He rubbed his back "You okay now?" he asked, a frown forming on his lips that used to hold a smile. Jon nodded, slamming the empty bottle down. He watched as he rolled off the counter, making a slight sound as it hit the ground. Evan stared at the bottle before turning his face back to Jon's. "You sure? You just fractured that bottle." he said pointing to the rolling object. Jon sighed "Yeah, still tense though." 

Evan took his arms out, wrapping Jon into another hug. "We'll survive, I promise." he whispered, rubbing his back with one of his hands. Jon melted into the hug, squeezing Evan softly as he nuzzled his head into Evans shirt. 

Jon scrunched his face up, pulling away from Evan and leaning over to cough in his hand. Evan let out a little noise "Are you okay?" he asked. Jon nodded after he took in a shaky breath, coughing one last time. He cleared his throat, standing up straighter and looking at the taller man. "I'm fine, you smell like blood and it just kinda triggered me." Evan let out a small laugh, "Sorry I'll go clean up, don't die." he said, adding the last part when he walked away. Jon smiled, turning around to play with one of the toys on the cashier counter.

.

.

.

Marcel walked out the bathroom, watching as Evan started running Jons back as he coughed. He faintly listened hearing the words 'are', 'triggered', and 'me'. He smiled as he watched Evan laugh at him before walking away. 

Marcel said a small 'Yes!' before walking away.

Numbero uno to make Evan and Jon a couple is done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short:( my friend is having a hard time and I'm trying to be the best friend they need. 
> 
> Lmao I also realised I go way to fast with my stories but that's bcuz I can't write for shit and I just love my boys being together and I want them to be happy :')
> 
> Also did anyone see Delirious' thumbnail of him and Evan holding hands kshsodvdbhsl
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	9. NOTE!!!

oh hello I didn't see you there.  **claps hands** hello it's me your author. 

I don't know what to write anymore but WAIT THERES MORE. 

I am NOT ending this book (book???), so don't worry. If anyone of you would PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, give me requests that would be great. 

You can give me request when ur commenting or on my Tumblr which is galaxyforests but tbh I don't post anything but go ahead if you want to talk to me or anything. I may reblog something and BOOM you get it in your feed your welcome. (please talk to me I need new internet friends) 

Well goodbye for now as I decend back into hell. 

followmeontumblrimdesprate.

 **claps again** goodbye you beautiful pieces of shit

 

-your one and only author,

Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout that >~>


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof hello
> 
> School started so yeah

Jon walked around the Wal-Mart, going from men's to womens clothes, food, and ice cream. He ended up taking a popsicle.

He almost choked on the treat when Smitty and John ran past him, them both laughing like maniacs. Jon rolled his eyes, sucking on the popsicle and turning the corner. 

His spirit lifted as he saw Evan looking at books, not really having an expression on his face. He took the now half popsicle out his mouth, walking over to the younger man. "Hey," he said as he stood next to him "watcha doin'?" Evan looked over to him "Oh, there's nothing else to do here so I'm just kinda looking at these boring ass books." He said, making Jon let out a giggle. "Mhm, mhm, Wal-Mart isn't the most enthusiastic place out there." Jon said slipping the sweet treat into his mouth. Evan looked over to him, he groaned a little "Jesus dude, stopping sucking that popsicle like a dick!" he said. Putting the book, that he had in his hand, back.

Jon let out his famous crazy laugh "Its not my fault you thought it like that!" he said, sliding the last piece of the wooden stick. He looked around for a moment, frowing when he saw there wasn't any trash cans around. He put his hand behind his back and dropped the stick. 

"Uh, guys?" They heard Marcel say "Can you stop being cute and come help? There's.. A problem." Jon's face flushed at the cute part but he nodded. They all did a little jump when they heard a scream. "Jesus.. Christ!" Jon said as he ran over to the front of the store. 

He gasped at the sight, seeing two people run into the store. 

"Oh no.." Evan muttered, grabbing a nearby weapon and walking towards the group of zombies that were follow the two men. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH I'm not dead
> 
> I'm now in middle school yay (sarcasm)
> 
> Also my fucking best friend is making it too easy for me to like him like HDHDHS UGH
> 
> Also me and my friend were crying because we were laughing so hard at my teachers story and she told us to compose ourselves lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me posting again because I love you all

Smitty got there before Evan, running behind the zombies, bashing them with a pole. "Bye bye bitch." He whispered as he smashed their heads in, blood going on his shoes. Smitty dropped the metal pole, it connected with the floor with a loud _clang._

"Thank God.." one of the men whispered. Marcel smiled at the voice "Scott!" He said, running to him and bringing him into a hug. 

"Hey." Scotty mumbled, hugging the other man back. 

"Intense." John said, chewing on some bubblegum, "Good job." John looked down at Smitty "Thanks." Smitty smiled, cheeks going pink at the praise from his boyfriend. 

"Gross." The last man said, aka Craig. 

"Hey, you're not dead!" Tyler said, looking down at his friend and helping him up. "Wow, thanks." Craig rolled his eyes. 

"Well atleast some of us are alive," Jon said, "Have you seen anyone else?"

Craig thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, okay." 

"I'm hungry." Smitty said, walking away.

A few moments after Smitty left, a loud bang could be heard from where he went. "If he got hurt I swear to God." John mumbled, jogging to the noise.

He looked down the isle, laughing as he saw what was there. 

"Fuck off.." Smitty mumbled, standing up from where he was laying on the floor. "I'm sorry." John said through laughs, "I thought you got hurt but- but you just fell!" John said. 

Smitty smiled at the man, looking at his arm from where it was scratched, probably from the wooden shelves. "Is there any bandaids?" He asked John as he stopped laughing.

"Oh, did you actually get hurt?" John asked softly as he walked to Smitty. 

"Just a scratch." Smitty replied.

"I'll be right back." He said, walking to the front of the store.

 

He came back with a box of bandaids. 

He opened the box and stuck a took one out. He peeled the stuff off and stuck it on to Smitty's arm.

John took his arm, "What are you doing?" Smitty asked quietly. 

John smiled, pressing his lips against the bandaid. 

Smitty laughed quietly, pushing John off "You're a dork." He said, going to hug the taller man.

John hummed, hugging him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school tomorrow *sad whip*

"So.. What are we doing with these zombie bodies?" Evan asked, looking at the beaten up bodies. Jon looked at him "What if we like.. Put them out for other zombies to eat." He suggested.

"Zombieilism." Craig replied.

"More importantly, where the fuck are Luke and Ryan?" Tyler asked.

"Oh! They're probably fucking." Jon replied.

Evan shrugged "Maybe."

They all turned, looking at John and Smitty as they came back, giggling at eachother. Tyler cleared his throat as they kept looking at eachother. "Stop being so lovey dovey and help us." He said as he crossed his arms. John nodded, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets as he looked at the bodies on the floor. "Do you ever think that.. Zombies have feelings too?" Smitty asked, trying to pry John's hand out of his pocket.

"What? No." Tyler replied "Who thinks that?" He asked. Smitty shrugged as he finally got John's hand to hold his. 

"Can we just move them?" Jon suggested.

"Sure." Tyler shoved his foot into the zombie's side, making it move a little. He pushed the zombie to the trashcan "Who's the brave soldier that will pick this zombie up?" He asked, pointing at the dead undead (what?). 

Evan sighed after no one walked over "I'll do it." He mumbled. 

He walked over, picking up the body, making a face at it, and he threw it into the trashcan.

He walked over to Jon, wiping his hands on him.

"UGH! Get your zombie juices away from me!" He squealed, running away. 

Marcel smiled, mentally checking off his list to get Jon and Evan together.

_1. ~~Get them to bond~~ ✔_

_2. ~~Have them play with eachother.~~  ✔_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little self promo here ;) but if you love krii7y and h2ovanoss and all those cute ass ships ples read "Its So Warm And Hurtful" only if you want to but ye <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for gay panic

Marcel stood in the front of the store, crossing his arms, "We need someone to go out to go find us supplys that are not food.. Like weapons and shit." he sighed once no one volunteered, "Can someone please do it?" He pleaded.

Jon shrugged, "I will." He replied. 

Evan started to panic, "Are you sure?" he whispered to the man next to him. Jon nodded "Yeah, I'll just be gone a sec, probably to the store next store."

Evan turned to him, putting his hands on his shoulder, "Del, I know you're good at games, but this is a fucking apocalypse, you could get hurt or worse." 

Jon rolled his eyes, "Evan, I'll be fine. I promise."

Evan bit his lip nervously, "Okay." 

The rest of the group smiled at them, obviously seeing the hearts going around the two.

Jon waved bye at the group, grabbing his bat and going out. 

**_20 minutes later_ **

Evan turned the corner, sighing as he saw Marcel. "Marcel." he said quickly.

"Yeah?" Marcel turned to the panicked man.

"How long has it been since Jon left?"

Marcel hummed "About.. 20 minutes, why?" He asked.

"If he got hurt I swear to God.." Evan mumbled.

"Look, I know you two are really gay for each other but Jon can handle it, he's a strong man, he'll be okay." Marcel reassured, putting his hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan nodded, shrugging his hand off and walking away.

_**10 minutes later** _

"I'm back bitches!" a voice yelled, making Evan smile as he quickly walked to the front of the store.

He gave Jon a hug, squeezing him as Jon laughed, hugging him back, almost dropping the stuff he had in his hands. 

"Are you okay?" Evan whispered.

Jon nodded "Not a scratch." He said back.

"Gay." Tyler said, a smile growing on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I get home from school I try to stay every second in my bed praying that school is cancelled for some reason and then it's not and then I go to school depressed and repeat
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	14. Chapter 14

"I never thought anything could be worse than the apocalypse, but I was wrong." Smitty says, his voice weird from where his nose was stuffed up.

John laughed, rubbing his back, "Your cold is fucking torture, huh?" He asked, smiling at the younger boy. 

Smitty nodded, resting his head on John's shoulder.

Tyler came through the door, looking at the two. "Are you gonna throw up yet?" He asked Smitty. Smitty shook his head "Nah, and if I do it's gonna be on John." He said, looking over at his disgusted boyfriend.

Tyler shrugged, throwing setting a bowl of soup down, "We found a microwave at some store, so now we have warm food, you're welcome." Tyler backed out the room, closing the door to give the couple some privacy.

"This looks like shit, I wanted chicken noodle soup." Smitty mumbled, moving the spoon through the brown liquid.

"Well eat the shit like a man," John said, pressing a kiss to his temple, "I'll be back, I'm gonna get myself a drink, okay?" He said, standing up.

Before he could open the door, Smitty grabbed his sleeve.

John hummed, looking over.

"Kiss?" Smitty whispered, smiling as John nodded, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now you have my disease." Smitty mumbled against his lips.

John shrugged, "Oh well." He replied, leaning up and walking out the door.

He walked out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked around to get a drink. He took one, turning around to the front. "Didja get sick of getting Smitty's sickness on you?" Craig asked, raiding the stuff behind the counter. "Nah, just thirsty." John said, grabbing a water bottle for Smitty. 

"Where are Jon and Evan?" He asked, looking around.

"I think they went to Home Depot? I think they're trying to find some stuff." He replied, chewing on something. John nodded, turning and walking away.

He opened the door to the, huge, supply closet, seeing Smitty grab the bowl and put it at the end of the matress. He turned to see John, taking out his arms and invite him for a hug. John accepted, putting the drinks down and crouch near Smitty to pull him into a hug.

"You're hot." John mumbled against his hair.

"Even when I'm sick? I must be very attractive." Smitty said, feeling John's chest vibrate as he laughed.

"No, no as in you're burning up," He replied, "Are you feeling alright?" 

Smitty shrugged, "Could be better, my head feels like it's gonna explode." He mumbled, resting his head against John's chest.

"I'm sorry." John sighed, pressing a kiss against Smitty's head.

"'S not your fault." Smitty said, leaning into his touch.

"I know, I wish I could make it stop though, I dont want you in pain." John said, resting his cheek on Smitty's head. "Wanna lay down?" He asked.

Smitty nodded, "Yeah." he replied, moving away from John and collapsing on the matress.

John moved beside him, brushing Smitty's bangs out of his face, "Sleep, maybe you'll feel better." He mumbled, pressing his lips against his cheek. Smitty nodded, closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Smitty have the healthiest relationship in this story then you could ever have don't lie.
> 
> When I write John I try to make him inappropriate like he is in his videos but I slip and make him so sweet lmaoo
> 
> But I always make Smitty and John be cute and shit because they deserve the world and John is close to 1 mil and fuck
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jon let out a shriek as a zombie saw them.

"Shut the fuck up." Evan whispered, nudging Jon in the back with his .

"Sorry, sorry." Jon apologized. Evan shrugged, keeping his eyes on the confused zombie as it scanned the room for a second before walking around slowly. It stopped. Looking to see where Jon and Evan were. It stared at them, slowly turning and then walking quickly to the two men. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jon muttered, picking his bat up as the monster came closer. 

He swung.

The bat slapped the zombie in the face, making if shuffle back for a moment. 

Evan pulled Jon back, getting where he was and he slammed the axe in the zombies head. The zombie fell as Evan took the, now bloody, axe out of its head. 

It didnt seen to die. Well, die again as it's arms started to grab at Evan's leg. 

Evan scrunched up his face as the zombie grabbed his leg. He pulled down his axe again, it going into the zombies back. It went limp, it's hand still wrapped around Evan's leg. "Ugh." he muttered, shaking the hand off. 

He turned to Jon, "You okay?" He asked. 

Jon nodded, "Split up?" He asked.

Evan nodded, "Be careful." He said, walking away. 

Jon sighed, "This shit always goes bad in Scooby Doo." He muttered, walking to the light section of the Home Depot. He stopped, seeing a figure walk towards him. Too slow for a human. He let out a shaky sigh. He was great at killing shit in video games, but real life? No. Even if it was coming at him, trying to kill him. Jon wasn't a violent person. He backed up as the zombie came near him, he turned as the zombie for faster, seeing more of them. "Shit.." He said, turning again and going down an aisle with shovels. He dropped his bat, taking one and turning to see a zombie was near him. He jumped, shoving the shovel into the zombies stomach, pushing it back. He jumped again, feeling something touch him. He turned again to see Evan. "Oh." He sighed, turning his head back to get closer to the monster, raising the shovel high above his head and bringing it down. Hard. 

The shovel went into the zombie, making it bleed. 

It fell backwards as Jon still hit it. 

Jon slammed the shovel onto its head one final time.

"Wow." Evan whispered, getting closer. He cleared his throat, "I killed the other ones." He said, looking at Jon as he stared at the shovel. 

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly, putting his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Jon nodded "Fine." he answered. Evan nodded.

"Lets go, there was nothing here anyway." He said, making Jon nod as he turned around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh." Smitty groaned, waking up from his nap, squinting at the bright light that surrounded him. "John?" 

He felt someone run their fingers through his brown hair, "Yeah?" They asked softly.

"What time is it?" Smitty asked, looking up and seeing John's face, "About five o'clock." John replied. 

Smitty nodded, putting his hand on John's. He sighed, closing his eyes again, "Dont fall asleep again, I was lonely." John whispered. Smitty mumbled something, opening his eyes slightly. He looked at the door as it opened, "Hey." Evan said, looking at the two. "When did you get here?" John asked. 

"Just now," Evan replied, "I got medicine for Smitty." He gave him some purple liquid. John smiled at him, "Up." John commanded soflty, waiting for Smitty to get up. Once he did, he put the liquid into Smitty's mouth. Smitty's face scrunched up in disgust as he drank it. He coughed as he gave the small cup back to John, chugging some water. "Gross?" John asked, giving the cup back to Evan, hearing the door close as he left. Smitty nodded, "Taste like shit." He said. 

"Probably does." John replied. 

Smitty sighed, falling into John's chest.

"You're fuckin' heavy." John said, putting his arms around Smitty's body.

Smitty shrugged, "You're still hugging me." He said, pressing his face into John's chest.

"Because I'm nice." 

"Uhuh."

"Go back to sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a lonely rat anymore I'm actually dating someone lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ur ass ready b's

"Smitty okay?" Jon asked as Evan came over to him. He nodded sitting the cup down. "I'm going out." Jon said, leaning down to pick up his shovel. 

Evan looked at him for a moment, "Okay." He replied quietly, hesitating for a moment, "Be careful."

"Don't worry." Jon said, flashing him a smile before walking out the store.

 

Jon walked around a few times, sighing as he saw nothing, "For an apocalypse, this is pretty boring." He mumbled. He ended up walking into some grocery store, listening carefully for stuff. He jumped as he heard something drop. He pulled his shovel up, walking around the isle slowly. 

He dropped his shovel as he gasped. 

It hit the ground with a loud clang, he backed up, looking at what was in front of him. 

It was a zombie.

Eating a person. 

He saw an item on the floor next to the now dead person.  _Must've been the thing that dropped._ Jon thought as he slowly backed up.

The monster looked up to see Jon, it getting up slowly and quickly walking to Jon. 

"Fuck." Jon mumbled, backing into a wall. He felt something nudge into his side as he turned. The zombie grabbed his arm, taking his teeth and stabbing them into his skin. Jon screamed.  _Screamed._ He shoved it away, looking at the teeth marks that were pressed into his arm. He looked back up for a second before turning and running away. 

He soon felt the pain through his adrenaline as he ran to the store everyone else was in. 

He ran in, the first person, Evan, looked up and gasped, jogging over to Jon.

"Oh my God.." He mumbled, looking at Jon's arm. 

"Help." Jon sobbed, the pain getting worse. Evan nodded, taking Jon and bringing him into the bathroom.

 

"The teeth don't seem to have been in completely, so you'll be okay," Evan said softly, rubbing a wet paper towel on the wound. "No turning into a zombie today." 

Jon sniffled, leaning his head on Evan's shoulder as he watched Evan wipe his arm, "Thanks." He whispered, voice rough from crying. 

"Well I mean, you did get bit, I had to help." Evan replied, throwing the towel away and taking another to dry his arm. "I need to bandage your arm, stay here." He said, walking out. 

He came back soon, wrapping his arm up. "You shouldn't go out for a bit." Evan said, tearing the end of the bandage off. Jon nodded, "Doctor now?" He said, laughing softly. Evan smiled.

"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayeet 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	18. Chapter 18

Jon didn't know when it happened.

All he knew is that a bit Luke came to him.

Luke's eyes flashed to Jon's arm for a moment before looking at his face.

"Jon, I need you to do something for me." 

Jon nodded, "What?"

"Kill me." Luke breathed out.

"Wh- What?! No, no! I'm not killing you." Jon said, backing up.

Luke shook his head, "You dont understand, I got bit, shoot me, it's either me turning or someone killing me, I trust you." Luke gave him a gun, Jon taking it with shaky hands. "What about Ryan?" Jon asked quietly.

"I dont know where he is, he's gone," Luke replied, "We went out for a while and he just.. Disappeared.." 

Luke sighed, "Now do me a favour.. And kill me."

Jon nodded, pointing the gun at Luke's head.

"I'll miss you.." Jon said quietly.

"I'll miss you too, bye Jon." Luke replied. 

Jon closed his eyes, putting his finger on the trigger and pressing on it. A loud bang echoed in the store, Luke falling to the ground. Jon dropped the gun. "Jon- oh my God." Evan came over there, looking at Luke.

"What happened?" Jon looked over at Evan, then at his shirt which had blood all over it, splattered in drops. "Luke, he came to me, he- he asked me to shoot him." Jon said quietly.

Evan nodded, looking back as a sick Smitty and a worries John came out of where they were, "What the fuck.." John said, staring at the scene in front of them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Smitty mumbled, turning to walk away with a hand over his mouth. 

Evan walked over to Jon, hugging him as Jon sat there, hugging him back tightly as he registered what just happened. He didnt cry. Not because he didnt care, because he was just in shock. 

Evan looked over at John, "John?" he whispered.

The man looked up at him, "Yeah?" 

"Would you take Luke's body away, where the zombies were?" Evan asked. John nodded, trying to hold back a disgusted sound as he touched Luke's bloodied body. He dragged him away to where they put the zombies bodies, disposing Luke's own body. "Sorry." John whispered as he threw Luke away. 

John cleaned off his hands as he looked at Evan who whispered to Jon while he hugged him. John went back inside to see his boyfriend laying on the matress.

"You okay?" John asked, Smitty turned to him. 

"Better than Jon." He mumbled.

John nodded, sitting next to him so he could put his hand on his forehead. "Your fever has gone down."

"Fever?" Smitty asked.

"Yeah, not a cold but at least it's not the flu." John mumbled.

Smitty nodded, moving his body so his head would lay on John's lap, "I'm taking a nap, this day has been rough." 

"Well it's the apocalypse, but okay." John smiled, moving Smitty's hair out of his eyes. 

"Night." John said, Smitty whispering or back before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I just forgot to write about Luke or Ryan so I killed them off, sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
